(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image transmission apparatus, an image transmission system, a non-transitory computer readable medium, and an image transmission method.
(ii) Related Art
A technique of performing facsimile transmission through communication of an apparatus, which does not have a facsimile transmission function, with a facsimile transmitter is known.